


HTML Test

by pspsps



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspsps/pseuds/pspsps
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	HTML Test

This is a link: [VISIBLE TEXT](LINK)

This is a line:

* * *

This is a blockquote:

> QUOTE

This is bolded text: **VISIBLE TEXT**

This is italicized text: _VISIBLE TEXT_

This is strikedthrough text: ~~VISIBLE TEXT~~

This is a numbered list:

  1. ITEM
  2. ITEM



This is an unumbered list:

  * ITEM
  * ITEM



This is lined text:

VISIBLE TEXT TO THE RIGHT

VISIBLE TEXT

MORE VISIBLE TEXT

VISIBLE TEXT  
MORE VISIBLE TEXT

VISIBLE TEXT TO THE LEFT

VISIBLE TEXT TO THE CENTER


End file.
